Highschool Blows
by Wicked Little Doll
Summary: The guys thought they owned the school. They had it all; girls, money, and popularity. Too bad for them that the universe had a different plan. NXH SXS NXT SXI maybe more later
1. And There Goes My Day

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto...if I did the world would end ;)

**Summary:** The guys thought they owned the school. They had it all; girls, money, and popularity. Too bad for them that the universe had a different plan.

**Chapter 1: And there goes my day**

"OMG! IT'S THEEEEEM!"

"SASUKE! I LOVE YOU!"

"SHIKAMARU! MARRY MEEEEE!"

"NEJI! I MADE YOU LUNCH, MY LOVE!"

"NARUTO! I WANNA RAPE YOU!"

At that shout all four guys cringed and ran like hell. They quickly made their way to their lockers. The first boy had the whole dark and mysterious thing going for him. He had pale skin, deep dark eyes, and blue-black hair...that was shaped like a chickens ass. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and some black Etnies to complete his 'look.'

The second boy had the 'lazy-ass' look goin' on. He had lightly tanned skin, dark, sharp eyes, and hair in a ponytail shaped as a pineapple. His green T-shirt and brown board shorts were wrinkled as a testament to his laziness. He also wore Etnies except his were green.

The third male look a little feminine with his fair skin, light pearl eyes, and long brown hair. However, his cold expression would make ice jealous. His white shirt and khaki shorts were neatly pressed and his simple white sneakers were spotless. His whole demeanor screamed no nonsense ice cube.

The last guy looked like the sunshine of the group. His tan skin, bright blonde hair, and impossibly blue eyes was a definite contrast of the others. He wore an orange T-shirt and black board shorts with orange converse. His smile brought out the whisker scars-turned-tattoos.

The guys grabbed their books and were headed to homeroom when Naruto struck up a conversation.

"I heard we were getting new students! I think they're supposed to be girls. Do you think they'll be like all the others?"

Three pairs of eyes rolled at Naruto's question. "Girls are pretty much the same, no matter how you look at it, Dobe. Their heads are so empty that they can only handle one task at a time and they're only good at one thing," Sasuke answered.

Neji and Shikamaru nodded while Naruto just shrugged. They made it to class and walked to their seats in the back left corner. When the bell rang Kakashi walked into class to find all of his students staring at him suspiciously. He sighed and said, "It really is me. I have to be here when Shizune shows up with the new students."

The class accepted this explanation and began to happily chatter about the new students.

Naruto turned to look at the guys on his left. "Guys, we are so screwed if these new kids are chicks and are like the others!"

Neji looked at him blankly and said, "And why is that, idiot?"

Naruto glared at him and said, "Because they'll be sitting behind us."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji looked shocked for a moment then turned to look at the only empty seats in the class. Directly behind them. All of them groaned one word simultaneously.

"Shit."

A knock sounded loudly and the class went dead silent. All eyes were on the door as Kakashi answered it to see Shizune. She grinned at him, looked behind her and said, "Here we are girls!" in a cheery voice. She moved out of the way as four girls filed into the room. They stood at the front of the room with all eyes on them, studying them.

The first girl to walk in had beautiful pale blonde hair and light blue eyes outlined in thick black eyeliner. She wore a deep purple corset-like top and a black fluffy skirt that ended at mid-thigh. She had knee high black lace up boots to complete her outfit. She had a blank look on that boarded on creepy.

The second girl had bright, bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes also outlined in thick eyeliner. She wore a black, long sleeved, off-the-shoulder shirt with a emerald green tank top over it and dark blue jeans. Only a small bit of her black Etnies were visible. She stood, staring back at the class, blowing large bubbles with her gum.

A brown haired girl followed with a scowl on her face. Her brown eyes sparked with anger and her equally brown hair was in two buns that seemed to be held together by sharp throwing needles. She wore a green tank top with army cargo shorts and black army boots left untied. Her hands from her knuckles to her wrists were wrapped in bandages that looked well worn. She kept mumbling to the last girl who just rolled her eyes.

The last girl was the shortest in the group. She had pearl eyes and blue hair. She wore a black and white striped shirt with a blue chibi skeleton on it and a black skirt that went to mid-thigh. She had black and white striped thigh-high stockings and blue high top converse. She looked too innocent to be amongst the other girls in the group.

The class stared like the girls in front of them were aliens until Kakashi cleared his throat. "Would you girls like to introduce yourselves?"

The girls looked at each other before saying anything. The blonde spoke up first.

"Hiya! I'm Ino! If you mess with me, I'll fuck you up," she said with a smile on her face the entire time.

Next up was the pink haired girl and she looked bored as hell.

"Hey. Name's Sakura. Don't fuck with me." She popped a bubble at the end of her sentence, making the students flinch a little.

When the brown haired girl stepped up everyone gulped. She looked like the meanest of the bunch.

"My name's Tenten. I hate you all so, if you mess with me or my friends you'll be meeting Kami."

When it was the last girls' turn everyone sighed in relief. She looked like the nicest so her intro couldn't be as bad as the others. Nobody noticed all the blood disappearing from Neji's face.

"My name's Hinata. And I agree wholeheartedly with my friends. But if _**I**_ find out you're screwing around with me or my friends, you'll wish you were in hell because unlike the devil, I won't show mercy."

At the end of her introduction everyone paled and gulped. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and told them where their seats were. When the girls passed the boys Hinata's eyes locked onto Neji's. When she saw him squirm in his seat and sweat nervously she gave him a sadistic looking grin. When the other girls saw this they also gave him a grin. When the girls sat down the brown haired one, Tenten, leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You know, your kinda cute. Too bad we're gonna have to make your life hell."

The other guys heard this and wondered just what did Neji do to piss them off already.


	2. I Already Wish I Was Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **T-T

**Hey guys thanks for no flames :) I hope to finish this story as soon as I can because I know how irritating it is to wait(read: impatient much?). **

**Chapter 2: I already wish I was dead **

The girls laughed to themselves when they saw Neji fighting off the urge to faint. Their attention went to Kakashi as he called out to the class.

"Well since I don't feel like teaching today, do what you want. Just don't bother me."

The girls looked at each other and blinked then grinned. They quickly pushed their seats closer together and Sakura pulled out a deck of cards. She looked at the others and they silently agreed on poker. She quickly dealt the cards. They played for a little before they noticed their audience.

The guys turned away quickly when the girls looked up. The girls said nothing as the continued to stare blankly.

"Any particular reason you dipshits were staring at us?"

The guys turned back to look at the girls. Sasuke glared at the one who had spoken, Sakura.

"Why would we stare at you? There's really nothing special about any of you," he sneered.

Tenten snorted and looked back at her cards. The guys turned to look at her. "Whatever. Stop wasting our time."

Before the guys could retort the bell rang. The girls quickly stood, grabbed their stuff, and were out of the room before anyone could blink.

"Well….that was interesting."

All the guys turned to look at Shikamaru. Seeing the looks they were throwing at him, he shrugged and slouched his way out of the classroom. The boys gathered their stuff and followed him to their next class.

"Oh man! This period we have Orochimaru! Somebody just fucking slit my throat now!"

The girls turned to the guy who had spoken. He had brown spikey hair and black slitted eyes. He had a gray hoodie with a small dog hiding in it. The guy next to him gave a barely noticable shiver.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged and went to the seats in the back corner. Right when they sat down the scariest person they'd ever seen waltzed into class.

"Hello _children_."

_An hour later:_

When the bell rang everyone in Orochimaru's Chemistry class flew out of there like bats outta hell. The girls quickly went to their lockers and grabbed the little outline of the school they received earlier in the office.

"Ok after that I say we're in need of a long break from class. I say we make a break for it."

The other girls agreed with Ino and started looking for escape routes on their way to the cafeteria.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but hopefully I'll be updating again soon. School's almost out :)**


	3. Yea, I'm so ninja, bitch

** I wish I owned Naruto...I'd so rape Gaara ;) Yummmm.**

**Chapter 3: Yeah, I'm so ninja, bitch.**

* * *

><p>If you were to look in the hallways of Koi High school you would barely notice four shadow darting around, making their way to a back stairwell. The sound of footsteps made them pause momentarily then quickly hide themselves in any available place.<p>

One shadow turned out to be a girl with twin buns on her head. She somehow jumped up and removed one of the tiles on the ceiling and clamored up into the small space and replaced the tile.

Another shadow with pink hair wedged herself in the small place between a wall and a conveniently place vending machine.

The blonde of the group quickly picked the lock on one of the lockers and easily slid into the cramped space. Before she closed the door she grabbed the lock to make sure she wouldn't get locked in.

The last girl of their little group looked around for a hiding place and saw that their was a small gap between the lockers and the ceiling. She hoisted herself up with a little difficulty because of her short stature. She laid flat on her back and made sure none of her was hanging off the edge.

The girls accomplished this in the record time of six minutes and waited, holding their breathe with practiced ease. They heard the voice of Kakashi and Asuma, one of the History teachers. They listened carefully to see if they would leave any time soon. Their hopes were smashed to itty-bitty pieces when they heard cigarettes being lit up and the smell of smoke made itself present.

The girls were desperate, however, and would wait. After fifteen minutes and several cigarettes later the girls were about ready to jump out and commit murder on the unsuspecting teachers. Lucky for the two they left quite abruptly to an unknown destination muttering about women.

When they were sure the coast was clear they abandoned their hiding places and made their way to the stairwell. There was a backdoor down one of the flights of stairs. They were not amateurs though. They studied the door and their surroundings carefully. They didn't need any surprises such as, alarms or cameras, catching them off guard.

It seemed as though the school had seriously underestimated it's students. There was no surveillance and no alarm on the door at all. They quickly made their escape with none the wiser and made their way to the house they shared on the outskirts of town.

When they arrived at the house they went straight to the kitchen for an edible meal unlike the school's food.

"Well...that was so ninja of us."

The girls all looked at the grinning Tenten in a suddenly awkward silence, then burst out laughing and decided to celebrate their victory against their greatest foe and the seriously weird characters that inhabited it.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the high school: 20 minutes later<em>

"Anybody else feel like something's missing," Naruto questioned.

"Yea, but what," Sasuke puzzled over it before Shikamaru's eyes lit up.

He looked around the classroom quickly and found four empty seats.

"Well damn...why are we just now noticing this?"

Neji looked around and sighed in relief, but tensed up a moment later.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Neji started sweating and answered them in the scaredest voice they've ever heard from him, "Dude! She's gonna find me! I don't wanna die man! You gotta hide me! I know she's waiting for the moment to pounce! You don't know her like I do! She won't quit 'til there's nothing left of me!"

The guys looked at each other. That was definitly un-Neji-like. Something must seriously be wrong with that Hinata chick. They silently agreed to hide out at Sasuke's house for the weekend. They were gonna barricade themselves in and wallow in the wonderland of video games and junk food.

* * *

><p><em>On the other side of town:<em>

"ACHOO!" The girls looked at Hinata after her ridiculously loud sneeze and wondered at the large grin stretching across her pretty face.

"Yo, Hina-Hime. What's so funny?" Tenten asked.

Her grin didn't fade as she answered with a voice filled with amusement, "Oh nothing, Ten-chan. I just got the distinct feeling of Neji fearing for his life."

The others paused then started to chuckle evilly and cleared the coffee table in their living room to start plotting the downfall of Neji and his friends.

**Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but I really didn't wanna rush thru a chapter and it turn out crappy. Hopefully this one's ok. Let me know :)**


End file.
